Diary of Darkness
by xjillvalentinex
Summary: They have been torn, broken, and left completely shattered. Their thoughts have become their greatest enemies. Their only companion is a subtle hope. Welcome to the Diary of Darkness.


I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

This will be a series of one-shots written in 1st person POV from various events in the games. If you have any ideas or requests, please let me know!

This first story is from Jake's POV, explaining his life before, during, and a little bit after Resident Evil 6. Enjoy, and if anything is incorrect, let me know! Includes implied Jake/Sherry.

**xxx**

When I was younger, my mother always told me that my father loved us. She had hope that he would come back and we'd be a perfect 'Brady Bunch' family. When I was a kid, I believed it, too.

As I got older, that hope faded.

I could never understand why my mother fell so head-over-heels for him, and how she remained hopelessly in love despite the fact he left her while she was pregnant with his child.

Growing up, I never thought much of him. I imagined him as some deadbeat who was never coming back for us, no matter what we did or what my mother said.

But then there was my mother- she was a different story, she was the absolute perfect mom. Kind, caring, gentle, nurturing, supportive, etcetera. I could only wonder what kind of idiot would even think of abandoning someone like her.

She was always there for me, for everything- whether it was scraping my leg on the sidewalk or getting picked on at school. She barely had enough money to pay for herself, but she would try her best to make sure I was always happy. When I was much, much younger, she would hold me as I cried, gently shush me, and tell me it would be alright.

My mother was everything to me.

As luck would have it, when I was only 9, I came home from school and my mother was crying, bleeding. I rushed over to her, asked her what was wrong, but she soon collapsed on the floor. I called the ambulance and waited by her side every day in the hospital until she woke up from her unconsciousness. When she finally did, we went home. She had a small infection, but her immune system was weak and it was too much for her to handle. They gave her meds and she was fine- for a little while.

I remember the next time she had to go back to that damn hospital like it was yesterday. I was 13 years old when I found out she had a mild case of tuberculosis. It could have been easily cured, but no, we did not have enough money. We were barely scraping by as it was. That's when I dropped out of school and started working like a mule at any job that would hire me- everything from working at the local restaurant to helping dig graves - but it was never enough. I watched as my mother started to tumble down slowly. In two years, she lost almost half her weight, had a fever at least once every week, and throw up several times a day. It broke my heart to see that, and there was nothing I could do.

That year, a man approached me after hearing I wanted a job. He offered a job as a mercenary, fighting with Edonia in the civil war. His price was too high to refuse, but it wasn't enough. I spent 6 months training, learning how to fight, wield different guns, and how to defend myself in battle. Apparently, I was the fastest learner he'd ever seen. I grew to trust the man. He was the father figure I never had.

And he came along just in time, too. In the year 2008, on a September night, when I was 16, my mom passed away. I was broken, incomplete. Nothing mattered anymore. I put my now-cold heart and my now-empty soul into my mercenary work. I no longer needed the money, but it made me feel some pride.

In January 2009, my mentor and best friend, who turned out to be a mole, sold my entire platoon out. He left us for dead in the jungles of South America, and I thought I was going to die that night. I lost my gun and all my weapons, and a man charged at me with a knife. I survived it by some luck, but I didn't care. Even if I did die, who would have cared? I would have been just a name on a tombstone that was never visited, that people wondered why it was even there. Everyone I ever cared about was gone.

The next 4 years I spent in isolation from any emotion. My sole purpose in life was to get as much money as I could. I continued on as a mercenary, working for whoever offered the highest price. It didn't matter what they worked for or what they believed in.

But sometimes, life's a real bitch.

It was December 24, 2012. A global bioterror outbreak began in Edonia, transforming my platoon into some crazy infected creatures. The B.S.A.A. rolled into town, trying to save innocent people's lives, something I never understood.

Some lady, wearing a cherry red scarf, big hoop earrings, and a dangerously low-cut royal blue dress, gave us all syringes with some energy boosters. Everyone took their dose, but seconds later, transformed. Then, there was me. I was completely unaffected by it.

That was the day I met Sherry Birkin. She was sent to get me out of the country safe, which wasn't an easy task when you're being tracked by Ustanak, a behemoth sent by Neo-Umbrella. They wanted my blood- and they would kill for it. I found out that my blood held powerful antibodies that were immune to this new virus- the C-Virus. Sherry promised me $50 million in return for my blood, which they were planning on using for a vaccine.

There was something about Sherry I knew I could relate to. She told me she lost both her parents in Raccoon City; her father got infected by his own virus and turned into a freak monster that killed her mother and even infected her. She was saved by two people- Leon Scott Kennedy and Claire Redfield- but the virus mutated inside of her, and she gained some sort of regenerative superpowers.

Somewhere along the way, I started to care for her. It was no longer about the money; I knew I wanted to protect her.

We escaped some caves together after defeating Ustanak. We were close to our rendezvous, but then that asshole came back for us. Sherry fell unconscious and I was knocked down.

The lady in the blue dress started talking to me. She called me _Wesker Junior_, but I had no clue what she was talking about. Then she told me he was some jackass who tried to destroy the world, but that he was also my father, and the reason I had these antibodies.

I don't remember much after that. I woke up in a facility, the walls, floors, and ceilings all a sickeningly clean, perfect white.

The facility was somewhere in China. I picked up what they were saying. I learned a little too much about my father. I learned that they were using my antibodies to enhance the C-Virus. They did all kinds of tests on me; it was too much.

I broke out of there after 6 months. I met up with Sherry (who, I could just tell, knew all about my father) and we got out of there. We got out of the facility, and tried to get out of the infected Chinese city of Lanshiang, but it failed. We met up with Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper, and, after a brief battle with Ustanak, split up to meet with some guy named Simmons, who supposedly caused all of this. Apparently, Simmons was Sherry's guardian for many years, and she just couldn't believe that he betrayed her.

She told me that if it was true, she wanted me to go and protect myself.

And it was true. He attacked us, and Sherry and I ran. But I broke my promise to her, and stayed by her side to protect, like I told myself I would. However, we were, yet again, captured and sent to an Underwater facility. Before I knew it, we were freed.

This time, we were saved by the B.S.A.A., or rather, Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. I met up with them in Edonia and they helped us after we escaped the other facility.

That's when Redfield told me that he was the one that killed my father.

He killed my father- my horribly psychotic and murderous father.

When I learned that, all my foolish childhood dreams of a happy family vanished. My mother was dead, my father was dead.

I suppose I should have thanked Redfield for what he did. But I let my anger get the best of me, and it forced me to point that gun at his head and pull the trigger.

The side of me that was glad made sure it only scraped against his skin. I might have continued, but there were more important matters. Neo-Umbrella had a gigantic B.O.W. that we started to fight. Sherry told me that I needed to talk to Redfield about it, but I was in no mood. Soon after, Redfield told us to go and that he'd take care of it. Eagerly, I dragged Sherry out of there, but I could tell she was pissed. I told her something that the whole world needed to know.

I'm not my father. I never was and I never will be.

We had to leave. There was no time to argue.

Ustanak was back. I had enough of his shit. It was as good of a time as any to get rid of him. I used up all my anger on him; it felt good. Somehow, he would not die. But Sherry and I did it.

I eventually talked to Redfield- he told me about Wesker being his captain in S.T.A.R.S. back in Raccoon City, and how he led their team into a mansion and killed them and used them for combat data. He faked his death, then he found out that he was still alive when he attacked an island and a laboratory in Antarctica owned by Umbrella. He mentioned how Wesker attacked his sister for no reason, captured some guy named Steve Burnside for the T-Veronica virus, and tried to kill him. He spent 8 years trying to track him down. When he did, he almost murdered him, but his partner, Jill Valentine, saved his life. Wesker rescued Jill, healed her up, and tried to use her as a test subject, but later discovered she had antibodies (kinda like me) and used him in his Uroboros virus. Redfield explained how he attached a device to Jill and mind controlled her, forcing her to kill innocent people, not to mention her friends and comrades, even forcing her to attack him. He, thankfully, left out the part about his death, but from what I heard, he infected himself and turned into a monster before he finally died.

I realised that everything that happened to me had changed me. Money no longer mattered. I had a new purpose- to clean up what my father caused- for everyone I've lost, and for everyone who suffered because of him- for _everything_.


End file.
